rise_of_the_guardians_role_playfandomcom-20200214-history
Elizabeth White
Elizabeth White better known as the Snow Queen. She is also a winter spirit like Jack Frost. She is cruel and display dictatorship characteristics in her polite way. She adopts children and seem them as a pet. She temporary an accomplice Pitch. She is one of the follower of Pain. Appearance Snow Queen appears to be a middle aged woman. She dresses in pure white. She has long white hair, fair skin and her favourite color is white. She also wears a queen outfit with white tiara on her head. Background Snow Queen is a entity even older than MIM. She is a nemesis to the MIM`s parents. Lunanoff Resident categories her extreme danger toward the world. She was entrap in Ice Cage for centuries until Pitch release her from her prison. Story Long long ago, she casts a spell and entrap the whole world in ice. They call it the Ice Age. She is the first reason snow would fall. Pitch govern the dark age. She govern the ice ages. The whole world become white and cold. Not long after that she was entrap into a icy prison by MIM`s parents till Pitch free her from it. Pitch invites her to join him after Jack Frost reject him about the ideal of dark and cold. Pitch replaces Jack with her. However she overpowers Pitch and traps him in an icy prison and comment that his way is unfit to rule the world. She began bringing the second ice age. Her first encounter with the Guardians is at the North pole. She destroyed Christmas by performing an avalanche on North's Workshop. After confrontation with the Guardians, she is eventually defeated and melt into snow. Power and Abilities As the famous snow queen, she exist long before Pitch. She is also far more powerful than him. Ice and Snow Manipulation- She has complete control over cold, ice and snow. She is able to stop Jack Frost from performing any of his ice trick and call his blizzard meanly a childplay. She is skilled enough to trap the whole world in ice. Snow Authority - '''As Snow Queen, she is able to command ice creatures. Ancient Big Foot and Mammoth all bow down to her upon her return. Krampus who is a powerful supernatural being willing to bow down to her and act as her second in command. '''Spell and Witchcraft - She seem to have some knowledge on the spell and Witchcraft. When Nanny Poppin and Ombric trap her inside a magic seal. She was able to quickly undo the spell and trap them in return. She also seems to be able to perform a spell of shatter sight which can manipulate the hearts of children. Relationship Pitch She disagrees with Pitch's way of ruling the world in fear. She prefer it to be all in white. Lunanoff Residence She hold grudge against Lunanoff residence as they trap her for centuries. Jack Frost She sees Jack Frost as her pet. She wish to adopt him and calling him cute. She tries not to harm him if he behaves. She also tries to act like a motherly figure toward him but Jack loathes her. Jill Melt She sees Jill as a obstacle and unwanted element in her ideal world. Jill has too much passion and it disgusts her. MIM She holds extreme grudge against MIM as his parents as they are the one who entrap her. She personally freeze the moon and force MIM to come down to earth. Quotes *Good Evening, Mr Frost. We haven't properly introduce yet. - to Jack Frost *Do you think snow exists because of you? Snow exist long before you, and I was the reason - to Jack Frost *You are unfit in my plan - to Jill Melt *Thank you for your assistance but I no longer need you. I will show you how it is done as a true ruler. - to Pitch Creation Concept Counter Guardian Create by Jona. Trivia The photo come from 1 Category:Females Category:Evil Category:Jona19992 Category:Adults Category:Queen Category:Power users Category:Weapon users Category:Weapons that have powers Category:No Center Category:Fighter Category:Elemental Category:Season Category:Ice